Six Little Hearts
by FieryFafar
Summary: Just six little drabbles of my favourite shippings. Contains Leaf/Green, Silver/Kotone, N/White, Jun/Hikari, Red/Kotone and Cheren/Touko


_1. Fate_

"Why the hell is your name Leaf?" he asked, poking her forehead. Leaf frowned at both his finger jab and his weird question.

"I mean, come on," Green stared at her lazily. "Leaf is the colour of green. Your eyes are damn brown. You don't wear a single green on you. Heck, your starter is a fire type, definitely not a greenish environment."

Leaf blinked her eyes dumbly at him. A small shrug was seen from her. "I don't know."

Green sighed. His mute little rival wasn't going to give him any answer – not that he cares anyway. The young leader stood up from his chair, wanting to walk away. But he felt a gentle touch on his hand, making him face her.

Leaf was already standing right in front of him. A small, sweet smile flashed on her face. "Maybe it's because I'm fated to meet someone with the name 'Green' on it. You know, 'LeafGreen'. I think the name is kinda cute."

Her explanation successfully made his face go red. Green turned around, grumbling, "Pesky little girl…"

* * *

><p><em>2. Piggyback<em>

"C'mon Silver, MUSH!"

Silver growled under his throat. Kotone was hugging his neck, riding behind his back as he carried her. Minutes after their rivalry battle, the brunette had tripped on a rock, spraining her ankle.

He should have left her there to suffer.

But no, he just had to be a gentleman and carry her to the nearest Pokémon Center – which was still five miles away.

Suddenly, his irritating thoughts went to a halt as he felt her hug tightened. Kotone placed her cheek on his, rubbing it gently.

"Thanks for carrying me to the doctors…" she murmured on his ear, sending a wave of hormonal jolts to his body.

Shaking, Silver grunted and looked forward, ignoring her. "Whatever…"

* * *

><p><em>3. Berries<em>

"Seriously Jun, stop falling off trees! You're 17 years old for Arceus sake!" Hikari kept nagging as Jun rolled his eyes. The blond sat quietly as the dark brunette aided some iodine on his injured knee.

"Aww, I just wanna get some Mago berries. They look ripe."

A cold glare was shot to his face, shutting him up.

"That does not give you permission to go and climb up like an Aipom! If you want berries, come to me. I have tons!" she yelled angrily. Finally, a small white bandage was neatly wrapped on his knee. Hikari led out a quiet sigh. Sometimes, she worries for the boy.

"Why do you want some Mago berries anyway? They're not even your favourite." She rummaged through her satchel, asking him without looking.

"Well, I wanna pluck some coz it's not for me. It was for you."

His answer made her snapped up, shocked. Jun flashed a playful grin and patted his friend's head. "I know you love them, silly. So I thought I could get some for you."

Her cheeks were red, hot. Hikari pouted and looked away. Her heart was beating even faster as her ears caught the sound of his childish chuckle.

"Stupid idiot…" she mumbled bashfully.

* * *

><p><em>4. Devious<em>

White widen her eyes in aghast as she saw what N was reading. Swiftly, she ran towards him and snatched the book away.

"N!" she yelled, face almost flushed. "W-Why the hell are you reading this book?"

N blinked his eyes at her in confusion. His gaze went to the book behind her back, then back on her. "I was bored when you were away. So I thought I'd find something to read."

The young Champion growled. She was in terror once she saw the green-haired teen was reading one of her 'romantic' novels. She knew the young king was so pure, so innocent. His clear mind was never ready for something so foul like her mind – or that book.

"Well you can't read this!" She flailed the novel entitled, 'Give Me All, Bad Boy'. N cocked his head slightly, still confused.

"But Samurott gave me that book. He said that I will find all the answers to make my friend happy – that is you – in that book." He stood up, walking closer to the flushed White. "I have to say, I still do not understand the meaning of this 'fuck' but it seems quite interesting. Samurott even says that showing physical contact to the ones you loved strengthens your bonds – the less clothes the better, he says."

Her cerulean eyes were now as wide as ever. N quickly took both her hands, bringing it closer to his lips. His emeralds gaze into her soul.

"Oh my dear White, I love you and I will do anything to make us closer than ever! Teach me what is in that book!" he beamed, almost too excited to even look lustful.

White gritted inside her mouth. Her heart was pounding maniacally, breaking her ribs. Outside, she could hear faint laughing sounds. The petite trainer growled under her throat.

_Samurott, I'm going to kill you…_

* * *

><p><em>5. Speak<em>

Kotone poked his cheek, curios. "Speak."

Red sat calmly, his face expressionless. Ever since he'd met the pigtails, she just wouldn't shut up. There was always random rambling from her. She was like his own personal broken radio.

Not that he was complaining.

Kotone made a face and poked his cheek again. "Speak now, damn it." She was getting annoyed. It has been a year that she met him. Kotone had never had an epic battle in her life. Luckily, even to her surprise, she had beaten the most powerful trainer ever.

And he was as mute as a rock.

"Come on Red. Speak for me, please…" she cooed, tapping her finger on his nose. Red stared at her dumbly, as if she was an annoying stranger. He looked away, gazing into the white snow outside his cave in Mt Silver.

Kotone scoffed. She had had enough. "Fine, if you don't wanna speak, be it then. " She took her satchel and got up, wanting to leave.

That is, until she felt a tug and her lips being pressed onto his.

Kotone froze. Red broke the kiss. He took his cap off and placed it on the stunned brunette. Flsuhing, Kotone looked up, eyes wide.

Red just flashed a genuine smile and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>6. Distraction<em>

Cheren sat calmly on his bed, reading his book. But his mind was completely distracted on a certain brunette rummaging through his room.

Touko took a piece of book, staring at it in disgust. Finally, she shook her head and threw it to the floor. The brunette skipped playfully, hopping on his bed. "Hi Cheren!" she chirped.

Cheren felt his head twitching and ignored her, continue to read his book. He doesn't even know why the girl was in his room. The first minute, he was content, being alone and reading literature. The next, the annoyingly loud Touko barged right in and decided to wreck havoc in his life.

Cheren bought the book up to his face, closing her face from his view. His heart began to beat frantically at her presence. Touko wasn't just loud – but dangerously hard to ignore.

He yelped as he felt something creeping up from under his book. Touko slid and leaned forward, flashing a happy smirk.

"T-Touko…" he stammered nervously. "Go aw-"

His lips were sealed by her soft lips.

Touko released their kiss and placed her forehead on his. Cheren was now flustered, completely distracted.

"Come on, buy me a Casteliacone. I'm hungry," she purred like a child, rubbing her stomach.

The spectacled boy sighed heavily. Yep, his girlfriend was certainly his biggest distraction ever.

Not that he was complaining.


End file.
